


after swinging

by orphan_account



Series: petermj [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, thats it pure fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: idek what this is i kinda just wanted to stop it thereack its kinda really short but whateverrrr





	after swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jnaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jnaaaa).



> idek what this is i kinda just wanted to stop it there  
> ack its kinda really short but whateverrrr

As soon as Mj’s feet hit the ground, she lets out a huge sigh, opening her eyes one at a time and releases her grasp on Peter’s body. The boy does nothing but laugh at her reaction, while Mj just swats his shoulder, receiving a couple of odd glances from strangers walking by.

“So, would you do it again?” Peter teasingly asked.

“Hell no.” She shook her head frantically. “How do you do that all the time? Without worrying the web’s going to get cut off?”

“I don’t- I don’t know. I just.. don’t think about it I guess.” He nervously chuckled. Even though it’d only been a mere ten days since they had confessed their attraction, their relationship still had awkward moments. Mj brushed her hair back behind her ear, it became a mess from swinging around the city with the one and only Spiderman. 

“So.. I gotta go. Family night.” She cringed at her words. Why did she even say that? She could’ve just said it’s dinner time. 

“Yeah. Same.” He hesitated, not knowing how to say goodbye. 

“Uh,” They both said, leaning from side to side before deciding on just a hug. Just as they were about to let go, Mj snuck a cheek kiss on the right side. 

“Thanks for today.” She whispered, then started to walk the other way. Peter had a silly grin on his face for the rest of that day.


End file.
